


Good Morning

by kriegswaffel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/kriegswaffel
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Good Morning

### Good Morning

#### by lonelylight

  


Category: SRR, romantic  
Rating: Nothing.  
Disclaimer: CC & bundle. I don't owe anything with this! Summary: Good Morning. A nice morning and the morning after... Author's note: A sudden idea; just couldn't fight it. First bit of English SRR, please be kind and write some feedback! 

Good Morning 

Here I am and I'm holding the world most beautiful woman in my arms. She's still asleep, whereas I've been woken by the traffic and the sun some time ago. I want her to wake up, so I can have a coffee and an aspirin. But on the other hand she's just in my arms, because she's asleep. Actually she isn't a lesbian; the only reason she... we... I... something happened between us, is that we drunk a lot last night and that's the reason I need a strong coffee, an aspirin and perhaps some pickle. I love her, I love Dana Scully and I enjoy her naked body against mine. She's much smaller than me and never knew she has a so amazing body. I don't want her to wake up; on the other hand I really need to get to the bathroom. 

She starts to move and I relax my grip around her waist. She lay back turned to me and I wondered how long it would take her to realize what happened. As she began to stretch I took my arms away and moved away. How can I explain?  
"Good morning"  
"Good morning, Monica" Dana says and eyes my shortly. "I can explain this, hope so!" I start. I can't remember anything by some reason, but isn't it obviously? She is grinning.  
"What's... the matter?"  
"So... nothing ever happened last night!" 

* * *

Why is she blushing? Is she feeling embarrassed by the fact we're naked? But she was asleep so fast, we never came beyond kissing and undressing and all the stuff. "I..." She stands up and rushes to the bathroom. As I want to watch her beautiful body I turn and lie on my stomach. She vanishes behind the anthracite-colored door. Sighing I start to dress, since she would feel much more embarrassed, if I go on lying naked in her bed. 

* * *

When I come back, wrapped in my bathrobe, I already smell the coffee. Dana holds my big 'Lord of the Rings'-Mug and a glass of water in her hands. "A coffee and an aspirin"  
She feels embarrassed. I was right; she's as straight as the pope is catholic. Catholic she is also. I take the mug and the glass. I really can't remember what happened; I just remember her amazing kisses. I remember her lips sweetness, the taste of her salty skin and her perfumes scent. I smell it again and I ask myself how it would feel to kiss her now. It would be the last, the very last, chance, if she felt something for me, because when she leaves my loft she will build up the walls around her soul again and it would be impossible to reach her again. As I said, if she loved me... but as she is as straight and as catholic as the pope... "We need to get to work; I could take you to work and after work we take your car from the club!" "OK, I... will hurry up!" 

* * *

I hate fate.  
In a negligent moment I fell in love with her, with Monica. I love her figure, her gentle long fingers, her green eyes, her long brown hair, her great figure. Last night was the first time I saw her naked and surely the last. She fascinated me immediately. My fingers are itching from just thinking of her soft skin. "I'm finished!"  
That was really fast.  
"OK, so am I!"  
I'm really finished! She wears this amazing sleeveless gray pullover, which suites her so well, and a black tight trousers. Over that she wears her leatherjacket. She looks so sexy within this clothes I just want to assail her. But I'm not allowed to and so I drive silent to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. I hate my fate. 

* * *

Lunchtime got closer and my tummy rumbled like a bear, as I hadn't breakfast. "Do you want to go for lunch?"  
I look to the door and there is Dana.  
"You two can go, I'll work on!" John explains. I twitch my shoulders and follow Dana with my heart pumping like hell. Her red hair seesaws in measure with her steps and I long to bury me face in it, to smell her scent. That's another thing I can remember, this lemon scent. I love lemons.  
Finally we get to the canteen. I have Spaghetti Bolognese and a slice of lemon cake, therefore I get a few slice of lemon, which originally is for the tea, but the cake is so sweet. Dana gets herself a chicken salad with the French herb dressing. Dessert she leaves out. 

* * *

"I feel sorry for yesterday... today... yesterday... sorry!" she says with her head bowed over her spaghetti. "That's not you fault! I should feel sorry!" I have been the one not drinking so much! Oh Monica. She looks up and I'm surprised to see a tear. I wipe it away softly and take Monica's free hand. "You were drunk, that's all!"  
You were drunk and then we you to your place, that's all! "How... what happened exactly?"  
Great question Monica, great!  
"You got drunk and somehow... you just... kissed me" I tell in a low voice so we can't be overheard. "Then you giggled and I drove you to your place. I brought you inside and we... ended up in the bed..." Somehow I feel embarrassed as I tell her. She doesn't love me. "However you fell asleep immediately" 

* * *

She brought me home, by car? Then she wasn't drunk! And she let me put her clothes off and touch her and kiss her? Oh god, perhaps I could be lucky one time in my life? Please Dana, please! Love me! "Whew. That's a story!"  
We sit in silence and finish eating, before Dana needs to get back to the agents group she works with at the moment and me to John. 

* * *

Monica comes at last and at five o'clock - very early as we both are agents - we get to the club and she gets off the car. "We should do something together some time!" she blinks at me. God, could it be?  
"Today, round about nine, same place?"  
"Sure!"  
With this she bends to me and kisses me shortly. Oh god. 

* * *

I'm too early again, it's quarter to nine. I wait for her impatiently and the big hand gets from the nine to the twelve and then to the three. She's quarter an hour late, what does that mean? I'm sitting impatiently at the bar and suddenly some mad guy talks to me from aside. "Hey, dolly, wanna dance?"  
He doesn't mind I say 'no' he just drags me onto the dance floor. 

* * *

I'm much too late and look around, where's Monica? Disappointed I see her dancing with some guy and suddenly they kiss. I turn away and walk straight to the exit. "Hey, honey, your boyfriend hasn't deserved you! When he fiddles with some kind 'a bitchy!" somebody told me from behind and I feel his hand on my back. I turn to him with an artificial smile. "That's nothing of your matter! And this isn't my boyfriend!" I turn to the exit again and go. Not long after that I hear heavy steps behind me, but I don't care. After a couple of minutes I tell him: "This 'kind 'a bitchy' was my girlfriend, OK? Thought she loved me!" 

* * *

God, firstly he this guy pulls me on the dance floor and the he kisses me. I leave him alone and see Dana getting away with some guy. She smiled and they get away together!  
Oh man, oh god, I thought you loved me! DANA!!! I ran after them, but they're away.  
I drive home disappointed. Such an injustice! I feel like she had hit me, heavy. I almost feel the bruises and suddenly I feel so sick; my knees are trembling and my visibility becomes blurred. I manage to get to the bathroom and as choke my guts out I see a picture of Dana as she lies against the chest of this street corner Casanova and gets fucked by him. Suddenly my right hand aches and I realize I smashed it on the toilette with all my strength. How could I expect she loves me, that she would be faithful, that I would be enough to her? My hand aches! And my heart does, too! 

* * *

It's been an hour since I fled from the club and I decide to drive to Monica's. The door is open and I walk in anxious. "Monica?"  
I hear quiet sobs from the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom I can see Monica next to the toilette on the floor; blood's on her right hand, her yes are red and welled with tears and I can guess by the smell she had been vomiting. "Everything's OK?"  
She shakes her head.  
"What have you done to your hand?"  
She can't speak as she's sobbing all the time and so she just makes a move like she smashed her fist on something. Actually the skin on the outside edge is burst and after I palpated her hand I got the suspicion that the exterior bone of her hand at least was break into. The contents of the toilette show me I was right with my suspicion about Monica has been vomiting. "Did he hurt you, the guy at the club?" She shakes her head and manages to say something. "Are you finished with fucking? At least was it nice?" I'm stunned for a moment.  
"The guy... at the club!"  
"The same is what I could ask you!" I answer and she shakes her head- I understand. We both had misread the scene.  
I take her in my arms and I'm sobbing, too. She never was unfaithful to me! She felt sick because of thinking I got away with some guy! "That was only a misunderstanding! Oh Monica! Baby girl! God, I'm so glad!" She presses against me and we stand up. "My hand aches!" she complains. "And my heart!" "Poor little heart, all black and blue, eh?" I say feeling sorry. Mine is already black from all the blows it had to take. Monica nods and I'm so glad. I can't tell exactly why! "You should go to a doctor and get a splint for your hand!" She shakes her head and we went slowly to the bedroom. 

* * *

God, I love you!  
"I love you, honey!"  
"I love you, too, baby girl! I just love you so much!" We fall to the bed and I take her in my arms. She is so warm, so lively, she is my girlfriend. Her kiss comes surprising but expected. She is so beautiful and she is mine. Slowly she starts to push my pullover up; it feels great. Slowly we undress each other and when I pull the blanket around both of us we are so tired we fall asleep immediately. 

"Good morning, baby girl!" I'm welcomed, when I open my arms. "Good morning, honey!" I answer.  
"Last night we didn't anything... again" Dana says in a low voice. "Yes, but we have the whole Saturday and whole Sunday ahead!" I grin at her and immediately I felt her weight on me. 

End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to lonelylight


End file.
